This is a follow-up research project proposed by Larue D. Carter Memorial Hospital, the largest psychiatric training and research facility in the Indiana University Medical Center Hospital Complex. The Carter Hospital Follow-Up Project is designed to provide information which will allow 1) an objective evaluation of hospital treatment and follow-up care, 2) direction for making improvements in existing treatment and training programs, 3) the establishment of new and more effective programs, and 4) direction for a new hospital department, Follow-Up Services, to be established partially on the basis of the results of this study. To accomplish these goals, all adult and adolescent patients admitted to Carter Hospital during one calendar year will be systematically evaluated during 18 months; thus the data-gathering phase will be completed in approximately 2 1/2 years. Repeated use of standard tests, questionnaires, and interviews will provide objective information concerning changes in patient psychopathology during and after hospitalization, accounts of patient functioning prior to hospitalization, and after discharge. Finally, it will allow investigation of various factors contributing to successful outcome of treatment during hospitalization and successful readjustment to community life.